


relief

by TechnicalTragedy (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Filming, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: It’s relief, as hard-won and painful as it is.





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhh yeah.
> 
> enjoy

Bobby spears Junhoe with a look that is equal parts curious and hungry, and Junhoe knows how they’ll be spending their night.

 

They make their excuses, find their reasons to slip away and wait until the others are asleep.

 

Junhoe goes to Bobby when the time is right.

 

Bobby pins Junhoe against the door the instant it closes behind him.

 

“You’re late,” he growls into Junhoe’s skin, fingernails already cutting into the tender flesh of Junhoe’s hips.

 

Junhoe nips at the bolt of Bobby’s jaw. “You’re impatient.”

 

Bobby’s hand finds Junhoe’s throat, presses him back so they can meet eyes, cuts off his air for just a second. He’s smiling, lips curled up in a cruel way. Junhoe wishes it didn’t excite him the way it does.

 

“You’re feeling disobedient tonight, huh?” Bobby says. “That’s okay. I like when you fight.”

 

Bobby presses his mouth over Junhoe’s, holding him still with the hand around his throat so he can take whatever he wants. Junhoe bites at his tongue, his lips, whatever comes near, and earns Bobby’s lean body pushing firm against his own.

 

Junhoe grabs at Bobby’s ass, trying to angle him in a way that they can grind against each other.

 

Frustratingly, Bobby keeps himself just far enough away. He rubs his own hard cock against Junhoe’s thigh, pushing his head harder against the door, but doesn’t let Junhoe get into a position to get any relief.

 

“Hyung,” Junhoe manages to grit out.

 

Bobby grins toothily. “Are you trying to say something?”

 

Junhoe squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to see Bobby’s face anymore.

 

“Aw, baby. Am I making you mad?” Bobby teases. He scrapes his nails over Junhoe’s hipbone. “It’s a good thing I’m not in much of a mood to play games with you.”

 

Just as suddenly as it had started, Bobby’s hold on Junhoe ends.

 

Bobby eyes Junhoe up and down.

 

“Knees,” he says.

 

Junhoe wants to disobey, wants to be defiant and get punished. He swallows hard and stays standing.

 

By the dark look in Bobby’s eyes, he knows he’s in for what he’d wanted.

 

Bobby reaches out in a flash, faster than Junhoe thought he’d be, and grabs a handful of Junhoe’s hair. Tears spring to Junhoe’s eyes at his harsh pulling, and he can’t help but let Bobby drag him down onto his knees if he wants to keep his head intact.

 

From this angle, Junhoe notices that Bobby is wearing a pair of his sweatpants. Normally, Junhoe would call him out on it.

 

But it really, really isn’t the time.

 

Bobby tugs the sweatpants down around his knees. He takes his dick in his hand and smacks Junhoe’s cheek with it. First one, then the other.

 

God, Junhoe is going to punch him when this is over. For now, he settles for clawing at Bobby’s thighs.

 

“Open your mouth, and if you fucking bite me, I’ll knock your teeth out,” Bobby says.

 

Junhoe opens his mouth. He knows Bobby isn’t serious about the biting thing, knows he likes a hint of teeth, but he loves when Bobby curses in that rough voice he gets when he’s turned on.

 

Bobby fucks into Junhoe’s mouth without much ado. They’ve done this enough to know how it’ll

go.

 

The tight grip on his hair doesn’t lessen, so Junhoe lets Bobby do whatever he wants and just focuses on not choking to death. He can’t help crying when Bobby fucks his throat like a man possessed, but Junhoe can’t exactly be blamed for that.

 

Spit dribbles out around Bobby’s cock, joined on Junhoe’s chin by salty tears, and even though they have to be quiet by necessity, Bobby makes it a point to tell Junhoe just how messy and slutty he looks.

 

“That gives me a good idea,” Bobby says.

 

His free hand reaches out of Junhoe’s view, rooting around on top of Bobby’s dresser. After a moment, a bright light shines in Junhoe’s eyes.

 

Junhoe feels himself go bright red and he closes his eyes. Of course Bobby is filming this.

 

The knowledge that a camera is on him makes the whole thing seem dirtier to Junhoe. The slick, obscene sounds of Bobby fucking his throat, his own gagging and whining, the quiet litany of Bobby’s cursing. Bobby’s hand in Junhoe’s hair lets go in order to deliver a stinging slap to Junhoe’s face, and the sound of it is amplified a hundred times in Junhoe’s ears.

 

Bobby pulls out with a wet sound, jerks himself off until he comes all over Junhoe’s face with a low, punched-out moan.

 

Junhoe concentrates on his breathing, rather than his embarrassment.

 

After a few moments, a gentle touch wipes away the come, and an even gentler hand runs through his hair. Junhoe opens his eyes to Bobby’s smile.

 

“You did great,” Bobby says.

 

Junhoe knows this Bobby, this 180 from the person who just wrecked his throat. This is the best sort of soft they allow, because they both know that Junhoe likes to be good more than he likes to be bad.

 

Bobby pets Junhoe’s hair, strokes his red cheeks. “Wanna come?” he asks.

 

Junhoe nods. “Please,” he rasps.

 

Cooing softly at him, Bobby nudges a foot between Junhoe’s spread thighs. Even when they’re being tender, Bobby still can’t resist making Junhoe degrade himself.

 

Swallowing whatever pride he’d had left, Junhoe starts humping Bobby’s leg.

 

Bobby cradles his face, so sweet that Junhoe’s teeth ache. He thinks he likes a softer Bobby better, thinks in vulnerable times like this that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with a Bobby who looks at him in this infinitely loving way.

 

Junhoe hides his face as he comes, shuddering and shaking against Bobby’s solid form.

 

“My good boy,” Bobby says. “My precious boy. I love you so much. You were so good. Was it too much? Did I hurt you?”

 

Junhoe shakes his head. He lets Bobby help him to his feet and out of his dirtied clothes, lets Bobby give him a cursory clean with a wet wipe, lets Bobby lead him to bed, lets Bobby twine their legs together under the covers and tuck himself as close to Junhoe as physically possible.

 

“I love you, baby boy,” Bobby says.

 

“Love you too, hyung,” Junhoe replies. He presses a sleepy kiss to the junction of Bobby’s neck and shoulder, the same spot he kisses every night whether they sleep in the same bed or not.

 

Junhoe falls into a deep, peaceful sleep, ushered by the slow breathing of Bobby and the warm, content feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i missed any tags!!


End file.
